His Butler, His Lover
by MyLittleDuckie1116
Summary: Grell and Ciel make a deal, Ciel decides to break it off. Sebastian comes back from an errand and finds Ciel.. A little different tonight. Read more to find out what happens


Grell tossed his scissors at Ciel's feet, the blades barely miss Ciel's toes "Now... What do YOU want?"

"I would like for you to complete the mission I assigned to you."

"Why do you wish to kill your aunt? Aren't families suppose to...eh, love one another or something alone those lines?

"Tch. Love? There is no such thing as "love". Just do as I asked."

"There is so! But, if you wish on being so melancholy...very well. Something drawn out and painful. Messy too? I can do that" Grell smirked.

"I never said messy, don't make a mess of things, make it quick and clean, yet slow and painful. Just get it done Death God. Or I will not supply my end of the bargain."

"Gr, fine. Just remember I'm only allowing you to bark these orders to me because I want my end of the deal. Other wise I would never even turn my head towards the queen's dog.."

"Tch. Fine. Just do what I asked, and be quick about it. Oh, and Sebastian knows our little deal. Though you won't be pleased with what I will do to him on our last night together~"

Grell tapped his foot in anticipation, "Why are you even bothering? If you plan to do what I THINK you plan to do...it isn't as if you could be much pleasure to him anyways."

"Tch. Like you would want to know? Besides, why do you care what I do with that pathetic dog? He is mine to do with what I please"

"For now, brat. But then I shall have him, treat him much better, and you'll have to take care of yourself! Won't you look odd, the only 12 year old who doesn't even know how to tie his shoes."

"I can tie my own shoes. I just chose to let Sebastian do it for me. You know, I'm not as helpless as I seem or look."

"Mmmhmm" Grell poked at Ciel's shoulder, "You don't strike me as the type that will get very far without your butler".

"Please, I was fine until that dog came along. I just needed a little extra help and he agreed."

"Mmmhmm. If you're so dependent on your own self, then why do you need me to do your dirty work for you?"

"Because you're willing to do it, for a small price. Its called "business" for a reason Death God."

Grell smirked, "Well...you are a boy who knows his business. Though I'm not please you get Sebastian for a night...I suppose it's better to get him get a taste of you first. Then he shall appreciate his Juliet even more! Now, if you'll excuse me...I have some business to attend to". He straightened his glasses, then walked off into the next room to take care of Madam Red.

Ciel hesitated, "Grell.. Wait.. Maybe... I've changed my mind... You cannot have Sebastian."

"N-nani? You can't do that!" Grell fumed, gripping his scissors tightly, "You said I could have him, it's bad business to go back on your word!"

Ciel stared aimlessly, "I.. I just don't think that I could live without him.. He.. He saved me that night, to get rid of him so easily would be like ripping out my heart."

Grell lunged at Ciel, pinning him against the wall and baring his teeth to the boy, "Ripping your heart out can be easily arranged..."

Ciel cringed, "Please, don't make this so easy for me."

"You're making my choice very easy!" Grell said, moving the blades dangerously close to the boys face.

Ciel cringed, "Please... Don't.. But, f you wish to kill me, go ahead, but remember Death God, Sebastian would not for forgive you so easily for destroying our binding contract."

Grell scowled, knowing Sebastian probably would do his best to kill him if he were to interrupt his...dinner. "Fine. But I will still have Sebastian! And you, my lad, are horrible at business. No wonder you merely work in offering these pathetic humans toys and candy. You wouldn't be much use for anything else, now would you?"

"Tch. You cannot have Sebastian until our contract is fulfilled. Except for dealing with these tedious murder cases? No, you might be right"

Grell waved his hand disapprovingly, "By all means, you go about fooling yourself that you have Sebastian until your contract is up. Perhaps it's better you do not know of what we no when you are resting" he smirked.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, like I don't know what goes on behind closed doors? I'm not ignorant."

"Oh? Tch... You are only 12. I have lived this life hundreds of years longer than you. I am quite certain you couldn't begin to understands the complexities of a Demon and a Death God," Grell smirked, "You may have seen quite a lot on your day, Ciel. But you are far from being as knowledgeable as you think".

"Tch... Even if you have lived hundreds of years longer than I, I still know how certain things work. It's just like business. And our deal was broken, so you cannot have Sebastian."

"For now..." Grell said, slipping the scissors back into his pocket, "But you realize as soon as you sleep... Oh, never mind, it'll only cause you trouble to know". He chuckled sadistically, taking a seat on top of Ciel's desk, "I shall just wait here till you turn in for the evening."

Ciel stared intentivally at Grell, "Please remove your self from my desk, I have work to do and Sebastian has just cleaned that." Ciel stacked some papers and set them on the desk, "Now, since Sebastian seems to be away, make your self useful and get me something sweet to eat."

Grell scoffed at the audacity of Ciel to order him about as if he were his Butler. In rebuttal, Grell knocked off the papers onto the floor with one swift movement of his hand, "You are not to order me around, brat! Now clean up your messes like a good boy". He smirked wickedly, knowing for certain he would annoy the young Earl.

Ciel stared at the pile of scattered papers on the floor, "Well, I'll just have Sebastian clean that up. Was that necessary Death God?" Ciel walked towards Grell and slapped him across his cheek, leaving a small rosy hand print, as he walked out of the Study. "Tch. Don't disobey me Death God. It'll be the last thing you'll do."

After the initial shock wore off, Grell growled as he watched Ciel walk out of the study. He rushed over, pulling Ciel back and throwing him to the floor. The Shinigami stepped over him, a high heel on each side of the boy's hips, "You DARE strike me again you little brat and the cold blades of my scissors will be running warm with your blood!"

Ciel sneered at the sight of Grell huddling over him and then he began to laugh, "Please, don't make me laugh." Ciel slid out from under Grell, got up and started to walk out of the Study again, "Oh, and next time you pull a stunt like that, you'll be dripping beautiful, red jewels from your neck" He said pointing to the window with an enraged Pluto on the overhang.

Grell made a clearly distraught noise as he looked out the window and saw Pluto. He slinked out of the slight, "Stupid mutt..." he said low under his voice as he stood out of sight in the corner of the room, once again watching the infuriating brat leave the room. He waited for him to return though, knowing that **someone** had to teach that little brat some manners.

Ciel heard clinking coming from the Kitchen and wondered if it was Sebastian returning from his assignment Ciel had given him, "Grell would certainly like to see if his precious "Romeo" is here." Ciel walked into the kitchen to see a tired Sebastian sipping tea. "Tch.. You lazy dog.. I need you to go deal with Grell."

Sebastian stood up and bowed before his Bocchan, "Yes, My Lord."

Getting fed up with waiting for the boy to return, Grell took it upon himself to wander around the mansion and get into whatever he could find. He nearly passed up the Kitchen, until a familiar tall black figure caught the corner of his eye. "Sebastian!" he called excitedly, readily making his way over and linking arms with the butler! He soon frowned though, "Do you know what torture this little brat has been putting me through? He STRUCK me! ME! Your Juliet! Oh Sebby!" he said dramatically, clinging to the other.

Sebastian sighed, "Oh, please don't be dramatic Grell." He shrugged Grell off and grabbed him by the collar of Grell's red overcoat, "Please come with me."

Grell followed, little hearts practically dancing around his head if they could. "Anything you wish, Sebastian!" he said happily as he was being dragged.

Sebastian and Grell got to the front door to the Mansion, "Grell, I love you, you know that, but I also have a binding contract with Ciel, you MUST respect that. Now, get out" He sternly looked Grell in the eyes while opening the door, "Farewell, my Juliet~"

Grell frowned as he stood near the open front door, "But...that's not fair, Sebastian. I didn't even do anything to that little brat but because he says so I just get kicked out into the cold? All I did was toss a few of his papers around, nothing he can't pick up himself!". He crossed his arms stubbornly, not wanting to leave.

Sebastian did not hesitate, he leaned in and kissed Grell, he broke the kiss, "Now, will that make you leave? I do not care what Ciel has or has not done, its what you must do. Now, out" He pointed his finger to the open night air.

Grell turned to leave, before looking behind him with a wicked smirk. He turned again quickly, knocking Sebastian against the door for a much more passionate kiss, "And there's no way I convince you to...take the night off?" he grinned, twirling a lock of Sebastian's hair around his finger.

Sebastian looked away for a moment before returning for a longer kiss, "Maybe for an hour, once Ciel is satisfied for the night"

Grell squealed happily as he danced his way out of Sebastian's arms and blew the other a flirtatious kiss, "I shall be nearby waiting, Romeo! When you are ready, all you must do is call for me! Juliet, Juliet, where for art thou, Juliet?" he called, disappearing into the darkness of the garden.

Sebastian shook his head at his love-dazed Juliet, "Now, to tend to Ciel"

Sebastian walked into the kitchen to find Ciel sitting on a stool asleep with his head on the counter top. Sebastian lifted him gently, "Let's go put you to bed Bocchan."

Ciel drifted in and out of sleep as Sebastian took him from the kitchen to his bed. He managed to wake up just enough to help cooperate in getting his night clothes on, before yawning and turning to Sebastian, "Are you headed out now to spend an 'enchanted evening' with that Death God?".

Sebastian looked at the small boy, "Don't worry about my evening affairs." He lied Ciel's head down on the pillow.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and sat up, "It is my business to worry since we're on contract" He leaned towards Sebastian and kissed him. Ciel leaned back and waited for the Demon's reaction, "Well, anything?"

Preparing for Ciel to sit up and argue, or perhaps slap his as he was likely to do either, Sebastian was taken by surprise as he felt Ciel's lips against his own. He stared down, rather wide eyed, not saying a word until the boy asked his question. "Bocchan... Are you quite certain that the events of such a long day have not struck you ill? You are acting quite... Bold".

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Sebastian, I'm quite certain I'm not ill. Can't a boy of my age make a daring act if he chooses?" Ciel then leaned closer to Sebastian, gripped his tie, and passionately kissed him, he broke the kiss and looked at Sebastian with teary eyes.

Before Sebastian could properly react, once again he was pulled in for a kiss. As Ciel pulled away, he stood looking shocked again. For the first time, he wasn't entirely sure on how to react to a situation. "Bocchan... You are quite young and still have much to learn before taking such actions. Are you quite certain you would even know how to handle a romantic interest?" he asked, almost mockingly.

Ciel slapped Sebastian at his nonchalant attitude, "Do not mock me, Sebastian." He put his arms around Sebastian and hugged him tightly, he didn't let go, "Will you leave me?"

"Leave you?" he asked, watching as Ciel wrapped his arms around him. He placed a hand on the boys shoulder, not accustomed to showing much, if any at all, affection towards his Master. He stepped back, and got down on one knee, bowing before the boy, "Until the very end, I will never leave you, Bocchan. If you wish for me to stay by your side, I shall do so".

Ciel flung himself towards Sebastian reaching his arms out to hug him, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian, tears streaming down his face, "Do not lie to me Sebastian" Ciel said this through tears, "I know that one day, our contract will expire and you will eat my soul, but, please, promise me one thing.."

Ciel was throwing all sorts of new emotions and outlooks as Sebastian once again as he flung his arms around him, crying and pleading. It was the first time he had seen Ciel act so vulnerable. "Anything you desire, Bocchan... What is it?"

Ciel looked up at the Demon's beautiful, red eyes, "When you eat my soul, make it as painful as possible, I want to scream your name in pain, I want to scream it into eternity."

Sebastian looked down, his shocked expression slowly fading into a sadistic smirk, "Yes... My lord". He brought his hand to his chest for a moment, only to then pull Ciel closer, "If it is my name you wish to scream into eternity... I will, of course, give you what you ask for".

Ciel held Sebastian closer, his hands trembling against Sebastian's back, "Will you take me?"

".... Take you?" Sebastian asked curiously, not sure if he was understanding the young Earl's order's, "Take you where?" he asked, deciding the safest route was the play stupid for the time being.

Ciel stared at the Demon, "Tch.. Don't play coy with me. You know perfectly well what I mean. You take the Death God every night as your "Juliet". I want you to take me Sebastian. THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sebastian once again had a dumb founded look on his face. He and his young Master had certainly sent subtle flirts across each other's paths since their time together. But never he expect for Ciel to request such an order of him. "I... It is not my wish to hurt you, Bocchan. I am not accustomed to be gentle".

Ciel looked away for a moment, "I am your Master, you are my Servant, your job is to fulfill my every wish, is it not? Answer me Sebastian!" Ciel thought about what he blurted out, but thought it was the right thing to say.

Sebastian stared off into the abyss of Ciel's eyes shaking his head back into reality as he heard his name being yelled, "Yes... Yes, you are correct. If that is what you wish, my Lord, it is my obligation to fulfill it. I shall try my best to be gentle..."

Ciel stared intentivally at his Butler, "Gentle, I don't know the meaning of this useless word." Ciel turned his head away from his Butler, slightly blushing.

Sebastian brought his hand under the other's chin, pulling his face close to his own as he sat back on the bed, "Allow me to show you, the best way I know how". He nearly hesitated, but brought Ciel's lips to his. He didn't kiss passionately, not wanting his natural lust to overtake him, but also not to startle Ciel in any way.

Ciel closed his eyes and slipped into the kiss, he wrapped his arms gently around Sebastian's neck and went deeper into the kiss, blushing, he slightly moaned, he pulled himself onto his knees so he was eye level with Sebastian, he broke the kiss, "Are you sure you wish to do this? Just because I ordered you to do this for me, does not mean you have to go on."

Sebastian grinned, grabbing a handful of Ciel's hair and lightly yanking him back to make sure he could see into his eyes, "Do you forget what I am, Bocchan? Do you forget that lust is one of the things I thrive on and have lacked greatly since arriving here? Do not feel you have entirely determined what it is I desire... You have no idea".

Ciel cringed a little bit and avoided looking into the Demon's eyes, "I know what it is that you desire, but do you know what it is that I desire?"

I think I have a fairly good idea..." he answered quietly, his voice low, almost seductive. He placed his free hand on Ciel's thigh, threatening to creep closer to the center of his lap, "This is what you asked of me after all, yes?"

Ciel gulped, "I.. Yes, it is." Ciel placed his hand on top of Sebastian's, "Please.. Be gentle.." He turned his head, blushing.

Sebastian moved swiftly, pressing Ciel against the headboard as he moved in to kiss his neck. Already, he had to calm himself. Normally his first instinct was to bite down, taste the blood of whoever he was having. He knew he needed to be calmer with Ciel. He took in a deep breath, and merely placed a kiss on the boys neck.

Ciel moaned a little, he moved his hands from the bed and ran them up Sebastian's back, "Don't be a coward." He moved his head down and caught Sebastian in a kiss. Ciel moved his hands from Sebastian's back to his hair, his fingers ran through Sebastian's hair, caressing and playing with each strand.

Sebastian didn't take well to sexual taunts. He smirked, "Be careful what you ask of me... Humans, do you heal so quickly from flesh wounds? I am keeping this in mind, do not make me lose sight of it". He moved one of his white gloves, his fingernails extending slightly. He flicked one swiftly across the side of Ciel's neck, a thin line of blood appearing. He bent back down and ran his tongue across the minor wound, smiling once he tasted him.

Ciel gasped from the feel of his flesh being cut and cringed, "Not.. Not so.. Rough" He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled his pelvis closer to Sebastian's torso.

"Yes, My Lord..." he answered, a sinister smirk still playing on his lips. He knew he would certainly have to be gentle. If the boy would barely handle a flesh wound, he would have to watch himself from partaking in his normal activities the best he could. He pulled away from Ciel's neck, wanting to make sure he didn't do any further damage, then removed his other glove, placing it neatly on the nightstand with the other. He laid Ciel back onto the bed just after removing his nightclothes and leaving him to lay there naked. He had seen his young master nude before, but never with this intention so prominently in mind. "What would you like me to do first?" he grinned, testing Ciel to see if the boy even knew what was coming to him.

Ciel looked at him and slowly removed his eye patch that was covering there spiritual contract, Ciel blinked and his purple coloured eye shone, his face was turning a rosy colour as he blushed at the sight of being vulnerable to Sebastian, "What ever you feel you should do~ Make it good, I want to go into Hell in Ecstasy."

Sebastian didn't answer... He merely looked towards Ciel's lap and smirked. He reached out, taking the boy in his hand and stroking slightly, trying his best to remain calm and, above all else, gentle.

Ciel turned his head away, he moved his hand towards Sebastian's hips and thrusted Sebastian closer to him. Ciel wanted to feel his warmth. Ciel moved his hands down to Sebastian's, "You... Can be a little rough.. Don't.. Don't break me." He turned and found the Demon staring into his eyes.

Sebastian's eyes were growing redder, and he broke his gaze from Ciel as he continued with his requests. He didn't know where is middle ground was between rough and gentle. Instead of treading such dangerous ground, he decided to do what he knew he could properly, yet gently. Moving from the bed to the floor and kneeling on one knee, he grabbed Ciel and pulling him towards him, his head mere inches away from the boy's lap, as he continued to move his hand, occasionally glancing up at the young Earl.

Ciel moaned at the gentle touch of Sebastian, he didn't want it to end, but he knew Sebastian had his business with Grell later. Ciel moved his hips with the rhythm of Sebastian's hand, "More.. Something more." He managed to say in between the moans.

"So greedy..." Sebastian said quietly, leaning down and taking Ciel into his mouth. He moved his tongue against the other, teasing him in all the right spots. It was something he had thought about quite often, but never imagined actually preforming. As he tasted the first hint of pre-cum, he pulled back, feeling his inner demon begging to lash out.

"Ah~" Ciel gasped when he felt the warmth of Sebastian's tongue on him, "Please, make it hurt, I want to feel pain~" He gritted his teeth at the thought of coming on Sebastian, "What.. What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't make such requests," Sebastian said, his fingernails growing sharper, "But if it's what you truly wish...?"

"Please.. Sebastian~ Make me scream your name, make me writhe in pain from your touch, I want to go into Hell in Ecstasy~!"

A low growl escaped Sebastian, but he shook his head. However, he kept his hand on Ciel. His breathing was catching up to him and he was finding it harder to for breath to remain unragged. Once he caught a hold of himself better, he stood from his spot, moving Ciel back onto the bed and grabbing his legs. His eyes seemed to glow red within the dim room as he unzipped his trousers, and quickly positioned himself over Ciel, "If that's what you wish... My Lord". In one swift movement, Sebastian had entered Ciel. Not giving him time to adjust to the feeling.

Ciel screamed, beads of sweat lept from his forehead, "Ah! Se.. Sebastian!" He gripped the sheets. Ceil could feel Sebastian inside of him, he liked it, though it worried him, would his parents ever forgive him when he goes to hell? Ceil opened his eyes and saw Sebastian staring at him with a hungry look of lust on his face, Ceil smirked and rubbed Sebastian's thigh, "You.. Ah.. Don't have a heart.. Ah.."

"I don't?" Sebastian asked, trying to sound innocent for a moment, "Well, if that's the case...then I suppose I am being a bit too kind for my own good, aren't I?". He slammed back into Ciel, his voice becoming low again, another growl threatening to escape him.

"AH!" Ceil gritted his teeth, trying not to scream and possibly alarming the other servants. "T.. Take me Sebastian! Take me NOW!" Ceil's hips moved to the rhythm of Sebastian's thrusts, "Make it hurt.. AH~"

He had heard all the provoking he needed to hear, and Sebastian moved quickly in and out of Ciel, hitting his sweet spot over and over. He grabbed onto the boy's hips, his long black nails poking at the soft flesh below him, only to tear it once he dragged his nails. Sebastian leaned down close, licking momentarily at Ciel's shoulder before biting, tasting his blood once more.

"AAH!!" Ciel felt a burning sensation where Sebastian tore at his hips and where Sebastian was biting. Ciel brought his arms up to Sebastian's back and dug his nails in Sebastian's flesh, gritting his teeth, beads of sweat covering his whole body, he pulled closer into Sebastian, "Deeper.. Ah.."

Sebastian merely let out a low, sadistic chuckle as he felt Ciel's fingernails dig into him. Surely the other knew he was no match to cause pain to a demon. Still, he got pleasure out of feeling the other attempt it. He moved deeper into his young Master, feeling his body starting to tense up. He brought his bloody fingertips to Ciel's thigh, gripping at him as he leaned up from the others shoulder, his breathing beginning to grow ragged again, "Is this what you desired, Ciel?"

Panting, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, Ceil looked at his Butler and forcefully kissed him, he let his tongue explore Sebastian's mouth, he broke the kiss, "Ah~ Y.. Yes Sebastian~~ Nn.. But.. Ah~ Is Grell still better than I?" Ceil dug his nails deeper into Sebastian's skin, causing blood droplets to form.

Sebastian groaned as he felt his own flesh break, still he grinned wicked down at Ciel as he continued to move within him, "Grell will never replace you in any form. You are mine, Ciel". Sebastian quickened his pace, his own body beginning to tense as he could feel his climax coming. He held tightly to Ciel, wanting to feel the boy quiver with the same lust he held so deeply within him. Sebastian panted, biting at his own lip to keep from calling out too loudly. Instead, he merely growled under his breath, Ciel's name escaping his lips ever so often as he could feel himself about to lose it.

Ciel's legs shaking with anticipation, "Oh?" Ceil smirked at his Butler's vulnerability, "It seems as though you're the one saying my name, no? Come, come now, you can't be giving in that easily~" Ciel teased the Demon, he felt Sebastian holding him close, he wanted to feel Sebastian's un-holy warmth, the fear in his eyes. Ceil reached up for a kiss.

Before Ciel's lips could reach, Sebastian struck him, harder than he had meant to. His eye's flashed a pinkish red and he gazed down at the boy, "I do not take kindly to taunts. If you provoke me, especially right now, I will not hesitate to strike against you". He placed a hand at Ciel's throat, not choking him but keeping his pinned firmly against the bed, "Do I make myself clear?".

Ciel gritted his teeth, gulped, "Y.. Yes Sebastian! Just let go! Or are you too much of a coward to kill me?"

Sebastian growled, pressing down on Ciel's next, now choking him just to shut him up. He bared his teeth, which has grown into fangs, his nails ripping into the sheets before. He tore his hand away from Ciel's neck, his nails unintentionally sliding across his shoulder and leaning four distinctive claw-like marks. Sebastian turned Ciel over, and moved in quickly from behind, moving the boy against him like his own personal play toy.

Ciel had tears streaming down his face, "Se.. Sebastian!" Sebastian's thrusts made Ciel's whole body quake, beads of sweat completely covered both of their bodies. Ceil, cringing from Sebastian's thrusts, "P.. Please, stop! Go gentle on me Sebastian, I'm afraid I'll rip in two!"

Sebastian was far beyond paying any mind to what Ciel had to say at this point. His true form was taking over, and his natural lust of sex as blood was beginning to get the better of him. He simply wanted to finish quickly and no risk hurting his master any further. As he licked the blood from his lips, he moved quickly a few more times before finally his body had hand had enough and he came, holding Ciel tightly to him and making him take everything he had to give. As he desperately caught his breath, he dropped Ciel back to the bed. His nails retracted, his human teeth reformed, and his eyes were back to their dull crimson. He was thankful that he had managed to stop himself before fully losing any ability to control himself. Still, he looked down at Ciel and wondered if he had gone too far. "Bocchan...?"

Ciel, panting, curled up, tears in his eyes, "Sebastian... You.. You...." He slowly sat up to face the Demon that let his inner self get the better of him, "Was that.. What you wanted? Sebastian...?" He moved closer to Sebastian, not taking his eyes off of him, he lifted his arms and gently caressed Sebastian's face, stroking his fair skinned cheeks, Ciel let his lips brush the others. "Did I... Please you?"

Sebastian continued to pant, confusion clear in his eyes as he listened to Ciel speak. "Please me?" he asked curiously, "I thought...I thought this is what you wanted?"

Ciel smirked, "A dog, so loyal to his master. That's just what you are Sebastian, a dog. Always be loyal to me and never leave my side." Ciel lightly brushed Sebastian's chest as he got down from the bed. "Sebastian, I shall require a bath now, look at the mess you've made on me~" Ciel gave a playful smirk to his Butler.

Sebastian's confused look fell into it's typical unamused scowl towards Ciel. He rose from the bed, placing a hand over his chest and bowing slightly, "Yes... My Lord". He turned, smirking to himself. Though he was his cocky self again for now, he knew it wouldn't be long before the young Earl craved more. After all, he wasn't just a Butler, he was always one hell of a lover.


End file.
